1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, and more specifically to a game system by which a plurality of users each use a game apparatus to play one game.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-325775) describes a system for ensemble by which a plurality of users can each use a playing device to play ensemble. According to this system, each playing device for playing each part, such as an electronic piano, is connected to an ensemble mixing server via the Internet. Play information representing a play which has been performed on each playing device is once transmitted to the ensemble mixing server. The mixing server mixes the play information transmitted from the playing devices, and transmits the mixed play information to each playing device. Each playing device receives the mixed play information and outputs the mixed play information as a tune. Thus, the plurality of users can play ensemble while each using a terminal (playing device).
The playing devices described in patent document 1 each need to communicate with the ensemble mixing server after a play is performed thereon before the tune is output. Due to the time required for the communication, each playing device cannot output the tune immediately after the play is performed thereon. There is a delay after a play operation is performed until the tune is output. This makes it difficult for the user to perform a play operation and declines the operability.
Other game systems by which a plurality of users each use a game apparatus to play one game also have substantially the same problem. More specifically, with such a game system, a game apparatus of each user can receive data representing operation results of the other game apparatuses and thus can reflect such operation results, but the time required for the communication delays the operation results to be reflected.